Primus-born
by Damien Evermere
Summary: being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**AN I do not own Harry potter or transformers i do own this though**

Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.

Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.

"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.

His aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly," said Harry.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

Harry groaned.

"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing, nothing..."

Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.

When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racingbike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.

Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.

"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."

Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.

"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.

About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put

together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.

Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.

Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.

Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right''

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."

Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.

At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.

"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."

The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.

"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).

Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.

"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.

"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.

"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car..."

"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..."

Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.

 **MEANWHILE IN SPACE**

"Primus" A female voice called "Primus" it called again when no answer came the voice practically shouted "PRIMUS YOU RUSTY OLD FART WAKE THE FUCK UP" Primus woke up "The fuck whose there" he said "Gaia and i need your help" the voice replied. "what do you want earth" he replied "a boy on earth my chosen actually is in danger save him please i dont have the power to stop them" Primus thought for a moment "OK fine"

 **Back on earth**

Harry Potter was now close to death for the last half an hour his uncle Vernon had been beating the hell out of him for freeing a snake somehow at the zoo. Vernon punched him in the chest constantly until there was a sickening crack and Harry threw up blood then Vernon left. Harry's vision was darkening when he heard a voice "shit kid stay awake im going to try and repair the damage" he moaned in pain trying to reply when the voice spoke again "dont try and talk kid you'll do more damage" Harry closed his eyes as his breathing slowed "Kid stay conscious come on kid" before Primus could heal him though Harry died.

Primus looked at the body sadly "i am so sorry young one" Primus watched as the soul passed through the aether and into the well of souls. well waste not want not he thought possessing the body and creating an identical copy leaving it in the room and transforming it into the body of a cybertronian but he wasn't going to just create one from his own memory...he could do so easily but he wasn't going to using the memories of the kid he formed the base body from a movie the kid had seen once before. His newly possessed body morphed 6ft 3ins/6ft 4 from floor to the tip of its head his skeletal body grew into metal and muscles formed on his arms and legs his skull formed metal like flesh and his eyes changed color to blue and cybernetic (thinks NS-5 i robot). The robot leapt out of the window and took on a human form (Daniel Radcliffe 2015) and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN I do not own Harry potter or transformers i do own this though well most of it**

 _The robot leapt out of the window and took on a human form (Daniel Radcliffe 2015) and walked away._

 **3 years later**

A small figure raced through an underground military base it ran up the wall and disappeared into the air vents running through them it contacted its ally $$ **Frenzy to Barricade i'm inside the base heading to the coordinates** $$. $$ **Barricade to Frenzy received and understood im waiting outside and dont get caught Barricade out** $$. Frenzy nodded to himself and continued on his mission dropping out of the air vents and landing on the ground right in front of a tall man with black hair and blue eyes. "Frenzy correct you shouldn't be here decepticon" the man spoke and frenzy froze, the man shifted first into a tall muscular silver man and then into and taller man. A 6ft 7 inc black and silver body equipped with a variety of projectile weapons. It's basic silver and black hands morphed growing wider with 2 round energy emitter's on the palms which he pointed at Frenzy and they charged releasing a high pitched whistling sound. Frenzy gulped and started to run away when the believed unaffiliated shot him in the back and he was thrown forward onto the floor. $$ **F...Frenzy to... B...Barricade I'm sorry U...Unaffiliated Cybertronian caught me off guard M...mission f...failed$$** Frenzy watched as his arm slowly reverted to dust and he died.

$$ **Barricade to Frenzy do you read me frenzy answer me** $$ When Frenzy didn't answer Barricade knew he was dead. The figure retook human form and disappeared into the shadows.

Primus knew he needed a team he knew this as Optimus Prime and his team wouldn't be arriving on Earth for months yet and it was unlikely that he could take on a couple of hundred decepticons on his own even if he was a god in mortal form. He needed a medic, a scout, a weapon expert, a lieutenant, a second lieutenant, 3 seekers , 2 hunters and 3 backup troops and a scientist to create stuff for his team. he also needed a new name close to his own but not too close using Alpha from his first creation and adding Primus on the end he had his name sorted. Then he thought of team names but not wanting to use any others that already existed he used the first to words he saw in his current location looking around he saw a cybercafe and a wagon wheel that'll do he thought Cyberwheels job done. Now for the team.

He retrieved his Medic first a femmebot who could transform into a ford Kayuga first responder car who he named Medic wheel. He then found a black Ford gt which became a malebot he named Blitzgeist who became his Lieutenant closely followed by a yellow Chevrolet corvette which became a femmebot he named cascade. Next he went looking for his scout for which he chose a Ferrari 488 Spider which became a blue malebot he named Jackwheel. After that he went looking for his weapon expert which he chose a Red Lamborghini Gallardo which was a male he named Pyrolight. Next were his hunters who were both male bots that transformed into silver Chevrolet Tahoe called Influx and Riot respectively. The he took the form of a human and "driving" Pyrolight to the nearest military air field and sneaking in he chose 3 jets one silver F-15E Strike Eagle malebot named Chromedive a black F-35A Lightning II male named Sky-High and a silver MiG-29UB Fulcrum-B female named Featherflight. And then his 3 backups a green SUV malebot called Pursuit, a blue jaguar E type femme bot named Beacon and a gold BMW Concept CS malebot named Barrage. and finally his scientist a white land-rover range-rover sport male named Residue. he also gave himself 4 minicons a black male radio called storm, a female Laptop named sleek, a male phone named speaker and a Toy remote control helicopter named divebomb.

 **Cyberwheels faction**

Leader: Alpha Primus- 6ft 5in- human alt form- weapon form- male- heavy blasters- gatling gun

Lieutenant: Blitzgeist- 23ft 1in- Black Ford GT- male- energy sword x2- energy cannon

Lieutenant: Cascade- 22 ft- Yellow Chevrolet cascade- femme- energy shot gun- energy machine cannon

weapons expert: Pyrolight- 24ft-Red Lamborghini Gallardo-male- 2xheavy energy cannons- 2xheavy railguns

Medic: Medicwheel- 21ft 8in- Ford Kayuga first responder- femme- energy rifle- energy blaster Scout: Jackwheel- 21ft 4 in- blue Ferrari 488 spyder- male- cybertronian heavy blaster- energy shotgun

hunter: Influx- 25ft 2in- silver chevrolet Tahoe- male- Rail gun- heavy repeater

hunter 2: Riot- 25ft 2in-silver chevrolet Tahoe- male- heavy machine cannon- spike sniper

Seekers: Chromedrive- 24ft-silver F-15E Strike Eagle- male- gatling gun- rocket launcher

seekers 2: sky-high- 24ft- black F-35A Lightning II - male- energy sniper- energy shotgun

seekers 3: Featherflight-24ft- silver MiG-29UB Fulcrum-B- femme- energy cannon- cybertronian battle-rifle

backup: Pursuit- 21ft- green SUV- male- twin energy cannons- twin heavy energy cannons

backup 2: Beacon- 18ft-blue jaguar E type- femme- energy axe- twin energy cannons

backup 3: Barrage- 19ft- gold BMW Concept CS - male- twin energy repeaters- energy sword

scientist: Residue- 20 ft 1 in- white land-rover range-rover sport- male- energy cannon- N/A

Minicon: storm- 2 ft in - black radio- male- shotgun- N/A

Minicon 2: sleek- 2ft 2 in- silver hp laptop- femme- shotgun- N/A

Minicon 3: speaker- 1 ft 9in- iPhone- male- machine gun- N/A

Minicon 4: Divebomb- 1 ft 9in- remote control helicopter- machine gun- mini rockets

 **updated because I forgot to add in Pyrolight sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN I do not own Harry potter or transformers i do own this though well most of it**

 **chapter 3**

Sam Witwicky, after persuading his teacher to give him an A, gets his first car, an old Camaro. One day, Sam's car drives itself to an old junkyard where it transforms into Autobot Bumblebee, with the objective of protecting Sam. Meanwhile, a decepticon attacks a US military base in Qatar. It tries to steal some data but is interrupted by the base commander who cuts all server hardlines. Only a handful of soldiers survive and are taken for debriefing. The Autobots land on Earth and explain to Sam about the All-spark, an object with power to create worlds and fill them with life.

whilst Sam went with the autobots Alpha snuck into hoover dam and took the all-spark from it but was quickly surrounded by soldier $$ **alpha to cyberwheels im teleporting the all-spark to you get it to Optimus Prime alpha out** $$ He teleported it to the cyberwheel seekers and got prepared for a fight...

Optimus was waiting impatiently when Sam ran out his house with the glasses $$ **Ironhide to Prime we've got cybertronians heading into our direction they wish to speak with us** $$ Optimus thought before replying $$ **Allow them to come but keep your weapons at the ready Prime out** $$

££ **Featherflight of the Cyberwheels to Optimus Prime of the Autobots I have the all-spark under orders from my leader Alpha Primus I am to give it to you** ££ Optimus blinked ££ **Optimus Prime to Featherflight meet me at co-ordinates 30-45-90 prime out** ££.

££ **Calling all Autobots and Cyberwheels this is Alpha Primus leader of the Cyberwheels Megatron has mobilized protect the all-spark with your lives Megatron must not get hold of it I am on my way** ££

 **at 30-45-90**

The Autobots and the Cyberwheels were awaiting Alpha to arrive mostly comparing weapons and roles, Ironhide and Pyrolight were comparing weapons. Jazz, Cascade and Blitzgeist were having a friendly chat. Medicwheel and Ratchet were comparing their medical kits, and the rest were just talking about their teams and their roles in it. Optimus transformed as Alpha flew in ££ **Optimus prime my name is Alpha Primus leader of the Cyberwheels we dont have a lot of time Megatron and his gang is heading in this direction we should head to my base** ££. ££ **understood** ££ the autobots and the cyberwheels headed of too an aircraft carrier that Alpha had bought and hidden in the arctic.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN I do not own Harry potter or transformers i do own this though well most of it**

 **decepticon death in this chapter**

 **there are more decepticons in this than there are in the first film**

 **chapter 4**

After reaching the aircraft carrier the autobots and Cyberwheels discussed their past and resent as well as future plans. As they finished the plans Allspark went off and they were thrown clear as the aircraft carrier began transforming becoming a 35ft tall male mach with grey armour and red eyes. Alpha looked at Optimus $$ **Alpha Primus to Optimus Prime I suggest that this cybertronian is taken in as the first Cyberbot, a member of both our teams** $$ Optimus agreed to this and Alpha and Optimus named the mech Cyber Eclipse they were still chatting as Megatron, Barricade and Starscream attacked them. Alpha took on Starscream, Optimus took on Megatron and Cyber Eclipse took on Barricade whilst eh rest of the Cyberwheels and the Autobots got the allspark to safety.

 **Battle Cyber Eclipse vs Barricade**

Barricade ran at the massive Cybertronian throwing punches and kicks at its legs " **you should just walk away little one** " Eclipse stated but he was ignored and Barricade continued to attack him. Quickly growing bored Eclipse let fly an almighty kick sending Barricade flying backwards into a wall. Barricade leapt up and ran at Eclipse changing his arms into cannons and firing at Eclipse but the giant Cybertronian's armour was barely damaged and he activated his own cannon and let loose a massive blast of energy which hit Barricade in the chest blowing his arms and legs off and dropping the decepticon.

 **end of battle**

 **Battle Alpha Primus vs Starscream**

Alpha activated battle mode and flew at Starscream who let fly a fist at him, Alpha flew under the fist and kicked the seeker in the back of his head. Starscream staggered before regaining his balance and turning around summoning his gatling gun and firing at Alpha. Alpha landed and activated his own Gatling gun and fired, each of his bullets cutting Starscream's in half rendering them useless. Alpha activated his repulse cannons and fired at starscream hitting him in the chest. Knowing he was going to win Starscream flew off.

 **Battle end**

 **Battle Optimus Prime vs Megatron**

Optimus summoned his Psionic swords and charged at Megatron who didn't even falter and kicked Optimus into the wall which he followed with a blast of energy from his arm cannon which collapsed the wall on Optimus.

 **Battle end**

Alpha flew at Megatron but the decepticon backhanded him into a wall. Eclipse glared at Megatron who glared back before flying off. Eclipse pulled the wall off Optimus and helped him up whilst Alpha scanned for the others. Optimus walked over to the dead body of Barricade and knelt before him "Rest in peace decepticon" he said before the 3 cybertronians flew off.

 **OMAKE**

Alpha realised he wasn't as strong as he should have been so he split up from Optimus and eclipse and transformed into his human mode looking for a new alt mode. he walked for quite a while before he came across a white McLaren 570GT he scanned it and grew to 20ft tall and transformed into it before changing the color to black.

 **CYBERWHEELS TEAM PROFILES updated**

Leader: Alpha Primus- 20ft- Black McLaren 570GT- Repulse cannons- energy claws- weapon mode- super mode

Lieutenant: Blitzgeist- 23ft 1in- Black Ford GT- male- energy sword x2- energy cannon

Lieutenant: Cascade- 22 ft- Yellow Chevrolet cascade- femme- energy shot gun- energy machine cannon

weapons expert: Pyrolight- 24ft-Red Lamborghini Gallardo-male- 2xheavy energy cannons- 2xheavy railguns

Medic: Medicwheel- 21ft 8in- Ford Kayuga first responder- femme- energy rifle- energy blaster Scout: Jackwheel- 21ft 4 in- blue Ferrari 488 spyder- male- cybertronian heavy blaster- energy shotgun

hunter: Influx- 25ft 2in- silver chevrolet Tahoe- male- Rail gun- heavy repeater

hunter 2: Riot- 25ft 2in-silver chevrolet Tahoe- male- heavy machine cannon- spike sniper

Seekers: Chromedrive- 24ft-silver F-15E Strike Eagle- male- gatling gun- rocket launcher

seekers 2: sky-high- 24ft- black F-35A Lightning II - male- energy sniper- energy shotgun

seekers 3: Featherflight-24ft- silver MiG-29UB Fulcrum-B- femme- energy cannon- cybertronian battle-rifle

backup: Pursuit- 21ft- green SUV- male- twin energy cannons- twin heavy energy cannons

backup 2: Beacon- 18ft-blue jaguar E type- femme- energy axe- twin energy cannons

backup 3: Barrage- 19ft- gold BMW Concept CS - male- twin energy repeaters- energy sword

scientist: Residue- 20 ft 1 in- white land-rover range-rover sport- male- energy cannon- N/A

Minicon: storm- 2 ft in - black radio- male- shotgun- N/A

Minicon 2: sleek- 2ft 2 in- silver hp laptop- femme- shotgun- N/A

Minicon 3: speaker- 1 ft 9in- iPhone- male- machine gun- N/A

Minicon 4: Divebomb- 1 ft 9in- remote control helicopter- machine gun- mini rockets

Cyberbot 1: CyberEclipse- 35ft- Aircraft carrier- twin cybertronian heavy assault units (42 gatling guns on both arms)- Heavy assault rocket launchers


	5. Chapter 5

**AN I do not own Harry potter or transformers i do own this though well most of it**

 **AN forgot to mention in the last chapter that now that Alpha now has the form of War-machine but with none of the weapons on show and this includes the repulsors in his hands also he is alot bigger. he has new weapons and his super form is alot like Alpha trion from the comics but black instead of purple**

 **chapter 5**

Alpha caught up with Optimus and Eclipse easily in his new form and together they found the Autobots and Cyberwheels. After introducing Eclipse properly to the others they continued to plan including making more cyberbots and summoning the rest of the autobots. Optimus sent a signal summoning them.

 **a few hours later**

Autobots started arriving quickly

Jolt, Arcee,Chromia ,Elita-One, Mirage ,Hound, Drift ,Crosshairs ,Hot Rod and Sideswipe all answered the call unfortunately the wreckers and the twins were all killed by decepticons as they entered the atmosphere. With a force almost 50 strong they were ready to fight Megatron and his army and protect the humans.

Alpha took the allspark to Egypt to resurrect some more help he found the grave of the primes and using the matrix of leadership resurrected the one named Vector. When Vector awoke he looked at Alpha in shock "How the hell did you resurrect me" he asked. Alpha just sent his memories into Vector's head.

After he recovered Vector recovered from his shock he bowed to Alpha. "Rise Vector I might be Primus but I am just a Cybertronian for now no need to bow" Vector rose and patted Alpha on the shoulder and together they flew back to the others. On the way there Vector scanned a Harrier jump jet.

Alpha introduced Vector and the ancient Transformer walked over to Optimus and they walked off together with Optimus catching Vector up with everything that has happened. Alpha then transformed and drove off to complete his original mission. He broke into an army base and transformed a challenger 2 tank, a wolfhound and a husky assault vehicle.

He also sent a signal to Cheetor and his Maximals Rattrap, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Depth Charge, Tigerhawk, Nightscream, Noble and Botanica


	6. Protagonists

**AN I do not own Harry potter or transformers i do own this though well most of it**

 **Cyberwheels faction**

Leader: Alpha Primus- 6ft 5in- human alt form- weapon form- male- heavy blasters- gatling gun

Lieutenant: Blitzgeist- 23ft 1in- Black Ford GT- male- energy sword x2- energy cannon

Lieutenant: Cascade- 22 ft- Yellow Chevrolet cascade- femme- energy shot gun- energy machine cannon

weapons expert: Pyrolight- 24ft-Red Lamborghini Gallardo-male- 2xheavy energy cannons- 2xheavy railguns

Medic: Medicwheel- 21ft 8in- Ford Kayuga first responder- femme- energy rifle- energy blaster Scout: Jackwheel- 21ft 4 in- blue Ferrari 488 spyder- male- cybertronian heavy blaster- energy shotgun

hunter: Influx- 25ft 2in- silver chevrolet Tahoe- male- Rail gun- heavy repeater

hunter 2: Riot- 25ft 2in-silver chevrolet Tahoe- male- heavy machine cannon- spike sniper

Seekers: Chromedrive- 24ft-silver F-15E Strike Eagle- male- gatling gun- rocket launcher

seekers 2: sky-high- 24ft- black F-35A Lightning II - male- energy sniper- energy shotgun

seekers 3: Featherflight-24ft- silver MiG-29UB Fulcrum-B- femme- energy cannon- cybertronian battle-rifle

backup: Pursuit- 21ft- green SUV- male- twin energy cannons- twin heavy energy cannons

backup 2: Beacon- 18ft-blue jaguar E type- femme- energy axe- twin energy cannons

backup 3: Barrage- 19ft- gold BMW Concept CS - male- twin energy repeaters- energy sword

scientist: Residue- 20 ft 1 in- white land-rover range-rover sport- male- energy cannon- N/A

Minicon: storm- 2 ft in - black radio- male- shotgun- N/A

Minicon 2: sleek- 2ft 2 in- silver hp laptop- femme- shotgun- N/A

Minicon 3: speaker- 1 ft 9in- iPhone- male- machine gun- N/A

Minicon 4: Divebomb- 1 ft 9in- remote control helicopter- machine gun- mini rockets

Cyberbot1: CyberEclipse- 35ft- aircraft carrier- twin cybertronian heavy assault units (42 gatling guns on both arms)- Heavy assault rocket launchers

cyberbot 2: Ares- 27ft- Husky assault vehicle- twin heavy cannons- Energon axe

Cyberbot 3: Nightmine- 28ft- challenger 2 tank- Ultimate heavy cannon- ak47

cyberbot4: Stormrunner - 25ft- wolfhound assault vehicle- Energon shotgun- energon mace

 **Autobots (using a mix of G1 cartoon and movie)**

Optimus Prime: _Freightliner FL86 COE Semi-trailer Truck_

Bumblebee: chevrolet camaro

Ironhide: _Nissan Vanette_

Jazz: _Martini Racing Porsche 935_

Sideswipe: _Lamborghini Countach LP500-2_

Jolt: blue Chevrolet Volt.

Arcee: _Cybertronian Race Car_

Chromia: _Cybertronian Isuzu D-Max_

Elita-One: _Cybertronian Dirt Bike_

Mirage: _Ligier JS11 Racer_

Hound: _Mitsubishi J59 Military Jeep_

Drift: _Supercharged Lamborghini Countach LP500S_

Crosshairs: green 2014 C7 Corvette Stingray

Hot Rod: _Cybertronian Race Car_

Ratchet: _Nissan C2 First Response_

Vector Prime: Harrier jump jet

 **Maximals**

Cheetor: Leader of thew Maximals after Optimus primals death beast-mode is a cheetah

Rattrap: Beast-mode is a rat

Dinobot:(former Predacon). Beast mode is a _Velociraptor_.

Tigatron: Beast mode is a white tiger.

Airazor: Beast mode is a falcon.

Silverbolt: Beast mode is a gray wolf

Blackarachnia: (former Predacon). Beast mode is a giant black widow.

Depth Charge:Beast mode is a manta ray.

Tigerhawk: Beast mode is a tiger

Nightscream: Beast mode is a bat

Noble: beastmode is a werewolf

Botanica: transforms into a plant

snarl: Beast mode is a Tasmanian devil.

Leobreaker: Beast mode is a lion

prowl: Beast mode is a panther


	7. Chapter 6

**AN I do not own Harry potter or transformers i do own this though well most of it**

 **chapter** **6 one of the last 4 chapters- one Autobot and multiple decepticon deaths**

With a quite literal army of Autobots to protect the allspark they travelled to a small city when they were set upon by an army of decepticon drones, Bonecrusher, Blackout and Devastator.

 **Battle Blackout vs Alpha**

Blackout ran at Alpha and threw a punch at him which threw him back, Alpha hit the wall and using the dust cloud transformed into his super-mode taking the form of Alpha Trion he stood up and when Blackout threw a second punch at him he caught it in his hand. Alpha then went on to tear one of Blackout's Helicopter blades off and threw it to one side before punching Blackout and Sending him flying. Blackout stood up and summoned the rest of his blades to his hand and ran at Alpha, who dodged his attack and ripped off his arm. Kicking Blackout to his knees he then used Blackouts own arm to punch a hole through his chest.

 **End Battle**

 **Battle Bonecrusher vs Optimus Prime**

Bonecrusher sucker-punched Optimus Prime, who then hit Bonecrusher so hard one of the Decepticon's optics popped free from its socket

Bonecrusher swung his claw wildly at the Autobot, all the while screaming incoherently. This gave Optimus the opportunity he needed to get his sword ready... which the Autobot leader used to cleave off Bonecrusher's right arm and run through the Decepticon's neck, nearly severing it. Optimus then wrenched Bonecrusher's head from its neck and tossed it aside

 **End Battle**

 **Battle Devastator vs Pyrolight**

Devastator ran at Pyrolight and punched him in the face and forced him intro the wall he ripped of Pyrolight's arm and was about to kill him when Cheetor got involved and kicked him away Pyro activated his cannon and took aim. Devastator grabbed Cheetor out of the air and ripped his arms off before ripping him in half. Just as Pyrolight fired and blew Devastators head off.

 **end of battle**

As the Drones were finished off, all of the medic bots ran over to Cheetor trying to save him but they were too late and he died in Pyrolight's arms...arm. Snarl became the new Maximal leader and they went to their base.


	8. read please being rewritten

**After reading the reviews (and agreeing) I have decided to rewrite this but ill be doing it in the future after God of the everliving force and possibly something else I'm currently thinking of doing. If anyone wants to adopt a version of this and write it in their own way be my guest. Also and if anyone knows how to post a challenge officially PM me but I have a challenge (below) that you are welcome to attempt (obviously).**

It's a Harry Potter, Marvel crossover with the following storyline

Harry kills Voldemort, Tonks and Lupin survive but never dated in the first place meaning that Teddy isn't born. Harry is dating Tonks and is the MOD and immortal when wizarding Britain betrays him in some way (your choice really) he goes to find Tonks so they can go to America who offered Harry citizenship and he finds her snogging either Lupin or Charlie Weasley again your choice although whichever one you choose must NOT know about Harry and Tonks relationship. Harry Dumps Tonks, Lupin or Charlie realises they've betrayed Harry and beg forgiveness which he gives but he leaves and goes to America alone whilst there he must meet go to either a café or a bar and meet either Jane Foster, Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanoff or Skye/Daisy from agents of shield they must become friends or at least exchange numbers. When Loki is in Germany Harry Must kick his ass.

The pairing must be Harry and one of the 4 girls I mention with either Thor, Stark, Clint or Ward Bashing. But Ward must not be a member of HYDRA if you wish for Coulson's team to have a traitor in it, it must be either Melinda May or Gemma Simmons. And the storyline must go through to at least Captain America Civil War. Everything else you can just have fun with also if possible give Harry the animagus form of either a kree warrior, a werewolf or a predator from Alien Versus Predator. Good luck and if you choose to this please PM me with the title once it's up and enjoy yourselves.


End file.
